explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy
'' |image= |series= |production=40274-180 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Joe Menosky |director=Robert Scheerer |imdbref=tt0708740 |guests=Beth Toussaint as Ishara Yar, Don Mirault as Hayne, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, Vladimir Velasco as Tan Tsu, Christopher Michael as Coalition Lieutenant |previous_production=Remember Me |next_production=Reunion |episode=TNG S04E06 |airdate=29 October 1990 |previous_release=Remember Me |next_release=Reunion |story_date(s)=Stardates 44215.2-44225.3 (2367) |previous_story=Remember Me |next_story=Reunion }} =Summary= The Enterprise responds to a distress call from the Federation freighter Arcos, which has suffered from engine failure and taken emergency orbit around the colonized planet Turkana IV, the birthplace of the Enterprise's former chief of security, Tasha Yar. The Enterprise arrives just as the Arcos explodes, but find a trail left behind by the freighter's escape pod leading to the colony. Turkana IV's government collapsed 15 years before, and the last Federation ship to visit six years earlier was warned by the colony's warring factions that any trespassers transporting down to the planet would be executed. As the freighter crew's lives are in danger, Picard decides a rescue must be attempted. Commander Riker leads an away team to the surface, where they find the colonists initially unperturbed by their presence, but soon end up in a standoff with one of the colony's two remaining warring factions, the Coalition. Their leader Hayne reveals that the other faction, the Alliance, holds the Arcos survivors hostage, and offers the Enterprise their support in exchange for Federation weapons, which Riker rejects. However, Hayne, after learning of Tasha Yar's service aboard the Enterprise, instead offers Ishara Yar, claiming she is Tasha's sister, as a liaison. Picard accepts Ishara aboard, and while the crew is initially skeptical, DNA tests support her claims, and she gradually gains the crew's trust. Commander Data, who was especially close to Tasha, develops a friendship with Ishara, while Ishara seems prepared to leave her life on the colony behind. In order to locate the hostages, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge suggests they use the crashed escape pod's instruments; Ishara recommends that she beam separately to a nearby location as a distraction, as her implanted proximity device will set off the Alliance's alarms. The crew executes the plan, but Ishara is wounded in the attempt. Riker rescues her, and is impressed by her bravery; later, Ishara informs Hayne "It's working." When the Enterprise receives a message from the Alliance announcing they are preparing to execute the Arcos crew, they decide to execute Ishara's proposed rescue plan: Dr. Crusher removes her proximity device, which Ishara gives Data as a memento. Riker leads an away team to the planet where they rescue the hostages, but Ishara disappears in the confusion. Data finds her attempting to disable the Alliance security grid; Ishara reveals that a large Coalition force is just outside the Alliance perimeter waiting to attack. Data determines that her entire interaction with the crew was a ploy. Riker arrives to distract Ishara just as she fires at Data and Data dodges, and Data stuns her and reverses her attempted sabotage. Riker notes that her phaser was set to kill. With the away team and Ishara back aboard the Enterprise, Hayne demands Picard return Ishara and challenges his jurisdiction. While Picard argues he has cause to hold her for firing upon two Starfleet officers, he decides to allow her to leave. As Data escorts her to the transporter room, Ishara claims he was the closest thing she had to a friend. Data considers his relationships with both Ishara and Tasha as the Enterprise departs. =Errors and Explanations= Equipment Oddities # During the rescue, Riker fires at a guard, knocking him backwards unconcious. Imediatly afterwards, and without adjusting the settings, Riker adds his phaser to Worf's, with the two beams blowing the door of a detention cell. Stun beams should not be able to do that kind of damage. Worf's phaser may have been on a higher setting. # Why is Data holding Ishara's proximity detector at the conclusion of the episode? Without it she could infiltrate Allience headquarters, and finish what she started. Dr. Crusher would have fitted her with a replacement before the Enterprise left, as the one that was removed was damaged by it's removal. Nit Central # Mojo on Tuesday, June 19, 2001 - 8:14 am: In this episode, Picard says that when he first met Tasha Yar she was rescuing a fellow crewman from a mine field. He said that that incident was what prompted him to request Tasha to be assigned to the Enterprise ("Her captain owed me a favor"). However, "All Good Things..." clearly indicates that Tasha was already on board the Enterprise when Picard took over the captaincy. In fact, she was already security chief. They even make it pretty clear that the two were meeting for the first time when she shuttled him to the ship. LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, June 19, 2001 - 11:18 am:''The only way this would work is if Picard had command of a starship between the Stargazer and the Enterprise. It's even possible (and this would make a good story for a novel or flashback story) that Picard was given some dangerous assignment to the planet where he saw Tasha in action. Perhaps she was there on some mission, and her ship was destroyed while she and her away team were on the planet, and for some reason, Picard was available, so they said to him, "Look, we don't have time to assign this to another captain/you're familiar with the planet/with the enemy/with the class of ship we're assigning to this mission, etc., in the rationale." This was only a temporary command for Picard, and sometime afterward, he was given the Enterprise, perhaps in part, because of his performance on the rescue mission. ''Seniram Picard may have been an observer on the mission, in order to get his space legs back before taking command of the Enterprise-D. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 23, 2001 - 3:23 am: With a whole planet to crash on, why aim an escape pod at the colony of an unfriendly planet?It was probably the only habitable location that could be reached by the escape pod! # For that matter why did they even go into the Turkana system? They were probably passing through the area, en route to their destination, when the engines failed, # Throughout the show they keep referring to THE colony, and yet when the society broke down the colonists seemed to have three options: escape the planet; get killed; or join a gang, but wouldn't it have been a lot simpler to just abandon the city and build a log cabin far, far away? Even if a person could escape the city, and find a place with enough material to build a log cabin, there is always a chance of them being hunted down by someone form either of the gangs. # On page 262 of the NextGen Guide II, Phil commented that sending Ishara back to the planet without her proximity detector would allow her to slip into enemy territory and finish the job she started. However, the Enterprise made another mistake that would help the Coalition, that 1.6 kilometer hole that leads to the lower levels. All the Coalition has to do is dig the remaining 400 meters and they could attack where the Alliance would least expect it. For all we know, the hole may have been filled in by the Enterprise crew before they left. # John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Saturday, October 13, 2007 - 1:41 pm: Prime Directive Violation (Maybe). The Enterprise departed without reinstalling Ishara's magnetic chip. Without it, she can no longer be detected by the planetary sensors. Therefore, she may yet again try and blow up the generator...which would make the Federation responsible. As stated above, they probably fitted Ishara with a new one. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation